If you're here
by Sunstar95
Summary: "jika kau disini pasti semua akan baik-baik saja" (summary macam apa ini) nggk bisa buat summary. vmin [Taehyung X Jimin] uke!Jimin [DLDR]


IF YOU'RE HERE

TAEHYUNG X JIMIN

Author: Sunstar95

Rate: T

Vmin|Taehyung|Jimin|AU|Yaoi|Gaje|Typo bertebaran|tidak sesuai EYD|DLDR

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan dengan lesu menuju apartemennya. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling berat baginya. Ia melakukan kesalahan waktu bekerja, ia tidak sengaja menabrak orang hingga menjatuhkan posel orang tersebut dan harus menggantinya. Benar-benar hari yang berat, jika ada dia pasti hari-harinya akan lebih ringan dan menyenangkan. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak ada disini.

Jimin membuka pintu apartemennya, ia masuk dalam apartemennya. Jimin benar-benar lelah sekarang, ia ingin tidur dan melupakan kejadian hari ini.

"Jika kau ada disini pasti semua akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi Jimin menuju dapur, ia memasak makan malam. Biasanya Jimin akan memasak untuk dua orang, tapi kini ia hanya memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Jimin merindukannya. Selesai memasak Jimin meletakkan makanannya di meja makan. Jimin memandang sendu makanan yang baru dimasaknya. Dulu ia makan berdua dengannya dan sekarang ia makan sendiri. Benar-benar sepi dan membosankan bagi Jimin.

Seusai makan Jimin menonton televisi, tapi Jimin hanya mengganti-ganti chanel televise tidak berniat menonton sama sekali. Jimin mengehela nafas, hari-harinya selalu disi dengan itu-itu saja, paginya bekerja sorenya pulang keja, makan malam, nonton televise dan tidur. Sangat membosankan.

Jimin berjalan menuju kamar setelah mematikan televisi. Sampai kamar Jimin memandang dinding kamar yang penuh dengan fotonya bersama dia. Jimin ingat betul memori-memori yang pernah ia buat bersama dia. Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia sangat merindukan dia. Dia adalah orang yang sangat Jimin cintai. Jimin tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja.

Jimin berjalan menuju boneka beruang yang ada di atas meja. Ia mengambil boneka itu, Jimin ingat betul bagaimana dia memberikan boneka beruang itu saat hari ulang tahunya yang ke dua puluh. Jimin berjalan menuju ranjang dan membaringkan diri di ranjang. Jimin mengambil sebuah foto yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Jimin memandang foto itu, foto dua orang yang tersenyum bahagia. Jimin tersenyum miris memandang foto tersebut .Ia kemudian melempar foto itu ke dinding, Jimin menangis mengingat bagaiman cara dia meninggalkannya. Jimin meringkuk di ranjangnya, ia menangis .

"Taehyung hiks.. aku merindukanmu hiks… kumohon kembalilah Taehyung, kembali" ucap Jimin. "Taehyung-ah jika kau ada disini semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan baik, Taehyung aku rindu dengan semua yang kau lakukan, Taehyung aku rindu dengan pelukan mu, ciumamu yang lembut, Taehyung aku merindukanmu".

Jimin menangis, menangis dan menangis, ia menangis di setiap malam. Jimin merindukan dia –Taehyung- Jimin tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Taehyung meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Saat itu Jimin sedang menunggu Taehyung di café tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Ketika taehyung datang ia bilang kepada Jimin bahwa ia tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Jimin. Waktu itu Jimin sangat terkejut dengan omongan Taehyung. Jimin ingin meminta penjelasan dari Taehyung namun apa daya Taehyung telah pergi jauh meninggalkan Jimin yang menangis di depan café.

Saat Jimin mengingat kejadian itu selalu menangis. Jimin ingin melupakan kejadian itu dan melupakan Taehyung tapi cintanya pada Taehyung terlalu besar. Jimin tidak bisa melupakan Taehyung meskipun Taehyung telah menyakitinya.

.

.

.

000

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Jimin akan terbangun dengan mata sembab. Matanya yang sembab Karena semalaman menangis. Jimin bangun dari tempat tidurnya, ia bergegas ke kamar mandi dan bersiap berangkat kerja. Sebelum berangkat kerja jimin selalu mampir ke café tempat Jimin dan taehyung dulu bertemu. Jimin selalu berharap bahwa Taehyung akan datang ke café tempat mereka dulu. Namun apa yang di harapkan Jimin nihil, Taehyung tidak datang dan tidak akan pernah datang.

Setelah mampir dari café, Jimin berangkat kerja. Pekerjaan Jimin adalah pekerjaan biasa yang hanya menghasilkan gaji sedikit tapi cukup untuk Jimin sendiri. Jimin hanyalah pelayan di sebuah café kecil di kawasan Seoul.

Sampai tempat kerja Jimin langsung menuju ruang ganti karyawan, ia langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian karyawan café. Selesai berganti Jimin bergegas menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring kotor. Selesai mencuci piring Jimin mengelap meja dan mengelap kaca.

Kring

Pintu café terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Jungkook yang merupakan rekan kerja Jimin dan juga adik kelas Jimin waktu SMA.

"Tidak apa-apa Jungkook, kau ganti baju sana dulu" ucap Jimin masih mengelap meja.

"Baiklah, aku akan ganti baju dulu" Jungkook pergi ke ruang ganti karyawan.

Kring

Pintu café terbuka kembali, kali ini menampakkan pemilik café yaitu Seokjin. Berkat Seokjin Jimin bisa mendapat pekerjaan setelah ia terpuruk karena Taehyung. "Eoh Jimin, kau sudah datang" ucap Seokjin.

"Ah Seokjin hyung, ne hyung " jawab Jimin semangat.

"Yo yo yo, sepertinya Jimin kita mendapat kesenangan" Seokjin merangkul pundak jimin.

"Siapa yang mendapat kesenangan hyung, Jimin hyung?" Tanya Jungkook yang tiba-tiba mucul.

"Jimin, dia terlihat semangat hari ini" ujar Seokjin.

"Ahh benarkah Jimin hyung" ucap Jungkook menghampiri Jimin dan Seokjin.

"Ah tidak juga, hanya saja mood ku sedang sangat baik hari ini" ucap jimin tersenyum manis.

"Ahh jadi karena mood mu, jika mood mu sedang buruk maka kau tidak semangat kerja dong jimin" goda Seokjin membuat Jungkook dan Jimin tertawa. Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama, namun saat mereka merasakan kebahagiaan seseorang datang.

Kring

Bunyi bel yang menandakan orang datang telah mencuri perhatian tiga orang yang tadi tertawa dengan bahagia. Tiga orang tersebut terkejut siapa orang yang datang. Orang yang datang adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh bagi hidup Jimin. Dia adalah kim Taehyung orang yang telah membuat hidup Jimin abu-abu.

Jimin sangat terkejut siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Jimin benar-benar tidak percaya, antara senang atau sedih Jimin masih tidak percaya orang yang telah meninggalkannya selama tiga tahun kembali berdiri di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya Jimin langsung memeluknya.

Seokjin dan Jungkook juga terkejut siapa yang ada dihadapan mereka. Selam tiga tahun mereka bertiga lost kontak dari Taehyung dan sekarang taehyung berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Hai, apa kabar" sapa Taehyung. Tidak ada yang menjawab semua masih diam karena saking terkejutnya, apalagi Jimin.

"Maafkan aku yang selama tiga tahun menghilang" ucap Taehyung menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Maaf kau bilang, kau tidak tahu bagaimana Jimin setelah kau pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja" ucap Seokjin mulai emosi.

"Hyung jangan terbawa emosi" ucap jungkook menenangkan Seokjin. Jimin mulai menangis mengingat kejadian tiga tahunyang lalu.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Taehyung.

"Kau" Jimin mulai berucap. "kau kenapa kau kembali" ucap Jimin dingin.

"Maafkan aku Jimin" Taehyung mendekati Jimin tapi Jimin malah mundur.

"Kau bilang maaf, setelah apa yang kau lakukan. Aku membencimu Taehyung" air mata Jimin menetes bersama saat ia mengucapkan kata itu.

"Jimin aku benar-benar minta maaf, waktu itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu dengan perasaanku, aku bingung apakah aku mencintaimu atau aku hanya sekedar terobsesi denganmu. Waktu itu juga aku menyukai Hoseok hyung dan aku bingung memilih antara kau atau Hoseok hyung dan aku memutuskan memilih Hoseok hyung waktu itu. tapi setelah Hoseok hyung menjadi kekasihku hidupku terasa abu-abu Jimin, berbeda jika denganmu hidupku jadi lebih berwarna. Jimin kumohon maafkan aku" jelas Taehyung panjang lebar.

Jimin hanya diam, ia tidak ingin membalas perkataan Taehyung.

"Jimin-ah kumohon maafkan aku, Park Jimin maafkan aku" Taehyung berlutut di hadapan Jimin. Jimin tidak suka jika Taehyung berlutut di hadapnnya. "Taehyung-ah jangan seperti ini, berdirilah" Jimin mencoba membangunkan Taehyung untuk berdiri.

"Jimin-ah maafkan aku"

"Aku memaafkanmu Kim Taehyung" ucap Jimin membuat Taehyung terkejut.

"Benarkah" Ucap Taehyung dan Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Terimakasih Jimin" Taehyung memeluk erat Jimin begitupun Jimin.

"Taehyung-ah aku sangat merindukanmu, sangat sangat merindukanmu" ucap disela pelukan mereka.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu Jimin dan kita akan memulainya dari awal" balas Taehyung.

Mereka berdua tengah asik berpelukan dan mengabaikan dua orang yang ada di samping mereka sampai suara Seokjin menyudahi pelukan mereka.

"Ekhmm"

"Kita diabaikan hyung" ucap Jungkook membuat Jimin dan Taehyung hanya nyengir.

"Hmm dua orang yang sedang bercinta…., ayo Jungkook kita pergi saja dari sini dari pada harus jadi obat nyamuk" ucap Seokjin diangguki Jungkook. Sementara Jimin dan Taehyung mereka berdua hanya tersenyum malu.

Setelah Seokjin dan Jungkook pergi Taehyung kembali memeluk Jimin. Kemudian Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Jimin dan mencium bibir Jimin penuh dengan kelembutan. Ciuman mereka berlangsung lama dan lembut tanpa sadar ada orang yang melihat mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Seokjin dan Jungkook yang tertawa melihat Jimin dan Taehyung berciuman.

.

.

.

.

END

 **N:**

 **Hai hai hai kembali lagi dengan saya. Dengan ff yang super gaje. Ini ff benar-benar absurd. Maafkan saya karena membuat ff Vmin super gaje ini. Maaf kalau jelek ffnya.**

 **Terimakasih yang udah review, favorit atau follow di ff saya yang sebelumnya, saya sangat berterimakasih. Bisakah saya dapat review di ff ini.**

 **Sekian Terimakasih.**


End file.
